


Banewood

by GodOfGlitter



Series: A Story Told In Symbols [2]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Anger, Apologies, Fights, Healing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Makeup, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfGlitter/pseuds/GodOfGlitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one with the proposal, The fight, the near death experience and the makeup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banewood

Magnus gazed at the ring resting on his finger fondly, a hand absentmindedly stroking the messy (from earlier _activities_ ) hair of his beloved shadowhunter. A small smile etched on his face as he remembered Alec on his knees, asking him that one question that would have made his knees weak with dread at any other time. He had felt astonished, ecstatic, scared and just downright weird all at the same time, and it seemed like the only response he could manage was grabbing Alec and smashing their lips together, whispering hushed yeses in between heady kisses.

Magnus knew how hard it would be to let go of the shadowhunter when the time came (he felt nauseous just _thinking_ about it) especially now that they had taken the next step. But he had promised Alec that he would live in the now, and try to worry less about the future, and so he shoved his worries into a box and stuffed it into a corner of his mind. Instead, he diverted his attention to the softly snoring body next to his, peppering the young boy's face and neck with feather light kisses.

Alec groaned and turned around, muttering something about Magnus' too large appetite and him needing some beauty sleep before promptly burying his head in the crook of Magnus' neck and falling back asleep. Magnus chuckled, a beautiful sound, before pulling a groaning Alec up and saying "you know baby, sex isn't the only think I need you here for." He ploughed on despite the skeptic look he received from Alec, "besides, you need to wake up so that we can tell your parents the good news of you becoming Alexander Bane!" at that, Alec's ears perked up as he groaned once again though this time he got up to rest his back against the headboard. " _That_ is going to be interesting." He said "besides, _you're_ changing your name, not _me!"_ Magnus laughed, as if the mere idea of that happening was positively hilarious, before nipping his earlobe gently and saying "nice try Alec, but that's never going to happen. Have you ever heard of a downworlder carrying a shadowhunter name? Besides, I _do_ have a reputation to maintain, you know."

"Okay," said Alec, with a hint of hurt coloring his voice, "you _could_ always be the first to have a Nephilim's  name. Besides, since when did carrying my name become embarrassing?" Alec got off the bed, and started putting his (wildly thrown and rumpled) clothes back on. "It's not embarrassing, Alec, its just that in all my 800 years, I have not taken anyone's name!" Alec's hands stilled on his shirt as he raised his head, face carrying a look of betrayal. " So you mean to say that you have come across this situation before? That you have _married_ someone before? You _lied_ to me, Magnus. Did you lie when you told me how special I am, or when you told me you loved me?" He said.

Alec thrust the shirt on, before stalking to the door and grabbing his coat and weapons belt on the way. He only stopped once at the threshold, and, totally ignoring Magnus' cries of "I'm sorry- that wasn't- Alec just _listen-"_ and saying "I'll be at the institute. Probably going for a hunt, so don't wait up for me." Before slamming the door, separating himself from a pleading Magnus.

***

Magnus paced around his loft, eyes gravitating towards the clock once again. It was 3 in the morning, and Alec was still not home. He had received a text from Izzy a couple of hours ago, claiming that the shadowhunters had gone out on a hunt, and that she would make sure that Alec came back to his apartment in one piece.

This text, of coarse, had sent Magnus into a lingering fit of worry, and _absolutely nothing_ seemed to be distracting him, not even silly costumes on _Project Runway_.

Magnus sighed, flopped back down on the couch and deliberated whether he should send another text to Alec or not. Not that it would matter anyway, as Alec would probably ignore it like all the others.

Magnus sighed again, and was just about to try and catch some sleep, when he heard the doorknob turning, followed by the sound of dragging footsteps. Breathing a sigh of relief, Magnus hurried to the door, only to be greeted by Alec leaning heavily on the shoerack, a pool of blood at his feet. For a moment, all thoughts in Magnus' mind stilled, before his body switched into high gear, and he rushed forward, winding his arms under Alec's, thus supporting his weight. "What happened?" Asked Magnus, frantically laying Alec down on the couch to begin searching for the bleeding wound. " t'was a ravener. Its claw... into my leg... dint even feel it at first..." slurred Alec, before closing his bleary eyes. Magnus mentally cursed the people who couldn't defend themselves, thus putting his beloved in danger at the slightest sign of trouble. Focusing his magic, Magnus found the demon claw, and began the slow process of healing Alec.

***

Alec woke up to the sound of Magnus talking to someone on the phone, probably Izzy, judging from the hushed assurances Magnus was speaking. He sat up, examining the gauze on his leg that he probably did not need, before looking up as Magnus walked in, answering Alec's question even before he asked it- "it was a demon's claw, embedded into your leg, which caused the blood loss, leading to you passing out into my arms, like a damsel in distress." Said Magnus, trying to appear nonchalant when he clearly was not. "Why did you walk all the way here? You know that the Institute would have been closer." Said Magnus, a hint of accusation coloring his voice.

" while hunting yesterday, I could not stop thinking about our argument. Maybe that is why I got distracted and nearly mangled. I think I actually came to terms with the fact that you must have gotten married in 800 years, its silly to think that you haven't. And so I started to think of a solution to our problem, and I guess I just wanted to see you and share it with you, which is why I came all the way here."

"Oh Alec" sighed Magnus, before pulling him into a bone crushing hug. "Just for clarification, I _have never been married before._ What I meant to say was that you are the _first_ person to ever love me enough to spend your entire life with me. You are my first real love, my first fiancee, my first _everything."_ Said Magnus, feeling warmth spread throughout his body at his words.

Alec felt Magnus shaking slightly in his arms, and said " I'm sorry. I should have listened to you. And also for getting injured, though that wasn't _entirely_ my fault" - Alec received a glare at that- " I just love you so much, it actually hurts sometimes." Said Alec. Magnus' heart fluttered, and he squeezed Alec before curiosity got the best of him and he asked " so what _was_ the solution you thought of?"

Alec blushed slightly, before saying, " well, I thought of how with you, there always seems to be a balance, a feeling that _this is right._ And so, i thought that our surnames should also be a combination, an balance, so i made..... _**Banewood.**_ Do you like it?"

Magnus stared at the beauty before him, thanking the gods for making him lucky enough to have _this perfect boy,_ before crashing his lips with those of his fiancee. It figured from the connected, sleeping forms and the disarray of hastily thrown clothes two hours later that yes, Magnus liked the nam _e very, very much..._

 


End file.
